Época de Esperanças
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Sirius está em Azkaban, mas a lembranças nunca o deixam.. Nem ela.. PRESENTE DE NATAL DA MANDA, UMA DAS MANAS FAVORITAS!


Sirius olhava a janela de Azkaban com olhos febris, quase loucos. Fazia dois anos que perdera sua preciosa Emmeline.

Emme para os mais próximos. Houvera um ataque a mansão dos Vance, onde todos tinham morrido.

Sirius encontrara o corpo quando ia pedi-la em casamento. Peter estava com ele no dia, o rato traidor desmaiara a cena de todos na casa mortos. Sirius não conseguira se conter e correra até Emmeline que estava preciosa aquela noite.

A lembrança ainda assombrava o prisioneiro de Azkaban.

_Sirius tinha um sorriso feliz enquanto ele e Peter iam até a mansão dos Vance, Peter sabia que Sirius iria pedir Emmeline em casamento e ia para dar mais confiança ao maroto._

_Nunca antes tinha estado tão ansioso por Emme, Sirius sabia que era porque além de véspera de natal, era véspera do aniversário da amada e em breve seria o dia do casamento deles. _

_Estavam ambos na moto quando Peter soltou um guincho rouco e Sirius olhou para o céu. Seu coração congelou ao ver a marca negra na noite estrelada, correu como se as portas do inferno os perseguissem._

_Como um louco correra até a porta dos Vance, mas já sabia o que encontraria: todos mortos; _

_Assim que abriu a porta a musica suave que preenchia a casa deu as boas vindas aos marotos. Era a musica que Emmeline, Lílian e Dorcas tocavam sempre, juntas. _

_Eles entraram e na sala de jantar estavam sentados Julian Vance, pai de Emmeline, Angelina Vance a mãe da garota e Louise Prewett irmã mais velha de Emme em estado avançado de gravides, segurando sua mão estava Marlene Mckinnon, melhor amiga da garota. _

_Todos mortos. _

_Sirius ao não ver Emme em lugar nenhum teve algo que ninguém deveria ousar ter quando a marca negra está no céu, ele teve esperança de sua Emme ter sobrevivido._

_Ele não desperdiçou lagrimas com os outros Vance ou com Mckinnon. Correu as escadas ignorando Peter que chorava baixinho e dizia:_

_-É tarde demais Sirius... - Ele **tinha** que ter esperança de encontrar sua Emme viva, ele tinha que ter..._

_Esperança..._

_Ele ainda á tinha, até ver o belo perfil de Emmeline Vance deitada em sua cama._

_Ela estava perfeita, parecia um anjo. _

_Seus cabelos castanhos, quase negros caiam em cascata com suaves ondas por suas costas. Seu rosto estava pálido, com o suave tom dourado de sua pele. Seus lábios tinham o leve brilho labial que a garota amava, de morango. _

_Ela usava um vestido prateado, longo como se ela já soubesse que iria para o céu. Que iria ser um dos anjos que lá estavam. _

_Ela calçava as sandalhas prateadas que ele lhe dera, um jogo com seus olhos ele ouvira Lily dizer á James quando as comprara para Emme. A delicada tiara de prata que ele também lhe dera estava nos belos cabelos. Os brincos de ouro branco, presente de Lily. O colar com o pingente de estrela, presente de Dorcas. _

_A maquiagem era suave, em tons prateados e dourados. Seus olhos estavam fechados, quase como se estivesse dormindo, livre do horror dos comensais matando á todos. _

_Sirius se aproximou, já não mais era um homem são, feliz e **maroto**, era uma sombra daquilo, era um homem desesperado. Vendo a mulher amada, dormindo mas para nunca mais acordar. Presa no sono eterno, nos braços frios e torturantes da morte. Longe dele para sempre. _

_Sirius desabou. Ele se viu lentamente caindo no chão, tudo parecia em câmera lenta, como se para aumentar sua tortura. _

_Ao chegar ao chão, as lagrimas vieram. Caíram sem que ele tentasse conte-las. _

_Como um sussurro desesperado, pedindo esperança ele disse:_

_-Emme.. - o nada lhe respondeu. _

_Lentamente Sirius se aproximou da cama, Emme continuava deitada. Ele tocou o braço dela e sacudiu-a de leve e disse com uma voz doce, uma voz de menininho perdido, que só fora usada uma vez por Sirius Black, quando ele ainda acreditava na mãe e acreditava que ela era o melhor ser do mundo;_

_-Emme... - ela não respondeu, porque não respondia? Se perguntava Sirius, ele sacudiu-a de novo e disse mais alto – Emme... - nada de novo, será que ela dormia muito profundamente dessa vez? Emme tinha um sono estranho, dias era só se mexer e ela acordava, dias precisava chamá-la várias e várias vezes até que ela finalmente acordasse._

_Era um dia desses?; Sirius se perguntava sem poder se dar conta da ausência de respiração da garota que amava. _

_Até que a voz de Peter lhe tirou de suas divagações sobre o quão pesado estaria o sono de Emmeline._

_-Já é tarde para ela Sirius. - Sirius olhou para Peter não entendendo e murmurou debilmente:_

_-Emme está com o sono pesado hoje, Pete. - Peter soluçou baixinho e se abaixou perto de Sirius tentando levanta-lo e disse:_

_-Ela se foi Padfoot. Ela se foi. - Sirius olhou para Peter e depois para Emme, prestando atenção, então aceitou a realidade._

_Emme não acordaria. Emme nunca mais acordaria. Emme nunca mais sorriria para ele ao acordar. Emme não seria a mãe de seus filhos. Emme não seria sua esposa. Emme nunca mais estaria lá para ele._

_E Sirius gritou, como nunca antes gritara e como nunca antes gritaria. Ele gritou até que sua voz acabou, e quando isso aconteceu as lagrimas começaram a cair. Ele soluçou roucamente e dizia quase sem voz:_

_-Emme... Emme... Emme... Emme.. - Peter tateou os bolsos de Sirius e disse para ele:_

_-James. - do outro lado, em vez da face chorosa de Peter apareceu a de James e Lily Potter, ambos preocupados. A voz de James era tensa quando disse:_

_-Pete? Onde está o Padfoot? - Peter engoliu um soluço ao ver Sirius se debruçar sobre Emmeline e balança-la em seu colo._

_-Ele.. não está bem Prongs. - A voz de Lily era tensa ao dizer:_

_-O que ele tem Pete? - Peter olhou as esmeraldas de Lily e disse com toda a sinceridade do mundo:_

_-Ela está morta. - Sirius gritou ao ouvir as palavras cruéis de Peter. Emme não podia morrer!_

_-Estou indo para ai Wormtail. - Peter concordou. Depois de alguns minutos eles ouviram um 'plock' do lado de fora da mansão. Era James desaparatando. _

_O maroto de cabelos arrepiados entrou no quarto, chorando. Ele soluçou ao ver Sirius com Emme no colo. _

_-Prongs... - Sirius disse baixinho, James se aproximou. A dor nos olhos prateados de Sirius era muita, ele continuou sem perceber a expressão torturada de James – Prongs, Emme... Emme me deixou.. _

_James soluçou e abraçou Sirius aparatando de volta para sua casa. Para que ele e Lílian cuidassem de Sirius. _

Um soluçou soou na quietude da noite. A tortura de Black era tanto que nem mesmo os dementadores quiseram chegar perto dele.

A dor da perda de Emmeline ainda rugia nas veias do homem condenado injustamente.

Era véspera de natal, véspera do aniversário de Emme. Dia do aniversário da morte de Emme.

-Emme.. - a voz de menininho perdido estava de volta. Ele precisava de Emme.

Ele precisava de sua doce Emmeline, de suas mãos delicadas tocando seu corpo, de seus olhos brilhando ao vê-lo. Dela, ele só precisava dela.

Seu amor por Emmeline, tinha demorado á ser visto, mas o fora. Ele percebera que a amava com loucura, ficaram juntos depois de uma relutância significativa de Emme, ela não confiava em Sirius Black. Ele era um mulherengo, na verdade nem ele confiava no Sirius mulherengo.

Mas com Emme tudo fora diferente, ele nunca, absolutamente nunca á traíra. Nem quando raras vezes brigavam, nunca passava por sua cabeça ficar com outra.

Sua devoção por Emmeline era tal que depois de sua morte, raras vezes Sirius sorrira, as poucas que o fizera foram para Harry. O bebe dos Potter, afilhado de Padfoot.

O garoto de certa maneira lhe lembrava Emmeline. As bochechas coradas, o tom do cabelo, o brilho inocente e infantil nos olhos esmeralda.

Harry trazia esperança, como a garota trouxera.

Padfoot, nunca mais fora o mesmo Padfoot de antes. Ele precisava de sua Emme para ser aquele homem novamente.

Sirius soluçou novamente ao lembrar do adorável rosto de Emmeline. Mas logo sua dor se transformou em raiva ao se lembrar do bilhete que Bella deixara para ele ao lado de Emmeline.

"_Ela não está preciosa Sirius? Meu presente de natal para você, querido primo. Bella."_

Sirius nunca odiara tanto o nascimento de Bellatrix quanto naquele momento, Bella era a pior espécie de pessoa do mundo. Era cruel, fria, sem dar atenção as emoções alheias e suas próprias. Apesar da mulher ter um toque sedutor só dela, não podia negar a beleza de Bellatrix. Mas ela não á merecia, Bella era feita por dentro e isso era tudo que importava á Sirius.

Olhando a constelação de Régulos ele se lembrou do irmão, de um encontro entre eles. Ele estava com Emmeline e surpreendentemente Régulos estava com Aninia Jones. Nini.

_Sirius e Emmeline andavam por um parque trouxa, desfrutando um momento só para os dois. Um momento e um lugar onde a guerra não poderia alcança-los. Lá era um local de paz e silêncio, um belo lugar. _

_A moto estava estacionada na calçada, Emme com suas delicadas mãos __dentro de luvas lilases apertava as mãos fortes e quentes de Sirius, que usava as próprias luvas. _

_A cabeça de Emmeline descansava pacificamente por sobre o ombro de Sirius, que acariciava os cabelos da garota as vezes. _

_Uma risada musical e doce desperta-os de seu momento. Aquela risada era conhecida de Sirius, um sorriso calmo e feliz chegou aos seus lábios ao murmurar o nome da dona da fantástica risada:_

_-Nini. - Emme o olhara confusa e Sirius ainda sorrindo disse calmo:_

_-Aninia, a garota para quem todos os marotos mandavam cartas pelo menos três vezes ao dia. - Emme riu de leve e disse calma:_

_-Todos acreditavam que a famosa Aninia deveria ser uma beleza para ter todos os marotos na palma da mão. Uns diziam que Lily corria sérios riscos de perder James para ela. Eram muito ligados. - Sirius sorriu enquanto a corrigia:_

_-São. Apesar de Lily não ser a maior fã de Nini. - Emme sorriu e disse calma:_

_-Vamos falar com ela? - Sirius concordou, até ouvirem a voz doce de Aninia dizer em meio aos risos:_

_-Mais alto Reggie, quero voar! - ela ria deliciada._

_Sirius andou mais rápido ao ouvir o 'Reggie' Emmeline tinha quase que correr para acompanha-lo. _

_A cena que viram deixou á ambos em choque._

_Régulos Black, alto moreno e lindo estava parado atrás de um balanço trouxa e tinha um grande sorriso esquentando seus olhos azuis, e iluminando seu rosto pálido. _

_No balanço, uma garota pequena e delicada, loira extremamente bonita ria. Ela tinha as bochechas coradas e um fato que surpreendeu Emmeline foi que a garota tinha olhos mais verdes que os de Lily. _

_Ela olhou para cima como se ouvisse seus pensamentos e os viu. Ela parou o balanço abruptamente e Régulos franziu cenho estranhando á atitude da amada. Até que ela murmurou:_

_-Sirius. - Régulos olhou para cima no mesmo instante, ao ver o olhar de furia do irmão, delicadamente empurrou Nini para trás de si e disse calmamente frio:_

_-O que faz aqui Sirius? - Emme olhou para Nini, a loira parecia temerosa. E como se ela tentasse apaziguar as coisas disse:_

_-Six... Reggie. Parem. - Emme puxou o braço de Sirius vendo que o maroto pretendia puxar a varinha e disse baixinho:_

_-Aqui não Sirius! - Sirius olhou um momento para Emme e depois olhou diretamente nos olhos de Régulos e disse:_

_-Se afaste dela Régulos, você vai destruí-la. Qualquer coisa que chegue perto daquela família é destruída. - Nini tentou sair de trás de Régulos que segurou delicadamente o pulso dela, Emmeline viu como ele á tratava com cuidado e amor. _

_-Vamos, Six. - disse Emme puxando-o pelo braço._

_Sirius se deixou ir. Assim que se afastaram um pouco ele passou os braços pelos ombros de Emmeline e beijou os cabelos dela, aparatando-os para seu apartamento. _

Uma nova dor se instalou em Sirius. Ele deveria ter cuidado melhor do irmão. Ele ainda se lembrava de como Nini ficara destruída ao saber da morte dele, era claro que ela o amava.

Se Nini podia amá-lo, algo bom ainda deveria ter ficado nele, não?

Ele suspirou pensar em Nini trazia outro tipo de dor. Ele á perdera também, apesar de como Remus Nini ainda estar viva.

Ela acreditava nele, que era inocente. Ela tinha vindo, na verdade sempre vinha vê-lo, uma vez por ano a luz que Aninia representava lhe trazia esperança. Ela acreditava fielmente que ele era inocente, talvez por sua telepatia tivesse visto sua inocência.

Apesar de o fato não ter bastado para declararem que ele era inocente. Não era importante agora.

Todos, que lhe importavam e acreditariam que era inocente estavam mortos, os vivos o acreditavam culpado.

Remus só viera vê-lo uma vez, deixando claro o quanto o desprezava e o quanto ele era uma decepção.

A dor de perder á todos era terrível em seu coração, mas o mantinha lúcido. Perder James, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Fabian, Gideon, Edgar... Emmeline era tanto que o mantinha lúcido e afastava os dementadores.

-Sirius. - a voz doce preencheu o silêncio, Sirius pensou consigo mesmo se finalmente estava ficando louco. Ouvia agora vozes em sua cabeça, esse era um dos sinais não era?

A voz insistiu ao dizer novamente:

-Sirius me olhe, por favor. - Sirius olhou para cima e viu os cabelos dourado-prateados de Aninia a sua frente.

O rosto da garota era pálido, extremamente pálido mostrando que ela estava doente. Preocupação revoou o estomago de Sirius, e ele a olhou impotente sem nada dizer. A garota prosseguiu parecendo feliz de receber atenção:

-Jeremy me mataria se soubesse que estou aqui sabe. Eu não ando muito bem ultimamente. Eu falei para ele que são simplesmente os chutes da pequena mas ele insiste em me prender em casa. Tive que fugir para poder vir falar com você. - sua voz soou rouca pela falta de uso quando ele disse:

-Você está grávida? De novo? - Nini concordou o tocou brevemente seu ventre crescido, ela olhou-o com o coração nos olhos e disse calma:

-Uma menina; Minha segunda gravides. - Sirius concordou de novo e disse baixinho:

-Como o bebe é? Digo o filho de Régulos. - Uma lagrima correu pelos olhos de Nini e ela se abaixou tocando sua mão e a segurando:

-Ele é a coisa que mais amo no mundo. Ele é loiro como eu, mas tem os olhos verdes como os meus ficavam quando eu estava com Régulos. Seu rosto é totalmente igual ao do Reggie, sua altura e estrutura óssea. Ele será igualzinho ao Reggie quando crescer. - Sirius concordou tentando ver a bela criança descrita por Aninia. A loira sorriu em meio as lagrimas e lhe entrou uma foto.

Nela um garoto pequeno e extremamente bonito sorria e acenava; Era igual á Régulos, apesar dos olhos e o cabelo de Aninia. Ele sorriu para a foto e acariciou a bochecha do garoto e ia devolver a foto á Nini quando ela disse:

-Pode ficar com ela. - ele apertou a foto no peito e Nini disse mais suavemente que antes – Sirius, eu sei que é duro pra você. Eu sei que é o hoje o aniversário da morte da Emme, e amanha o aniversário dela. Eu queria que você ficasse com isso. - Ela lhe entregou uma foto de Emmeline, na foto a garota sorria e tinha o rosto manchado de tinta, logo ela tentava limpá-la e dava de ombros ao não conseguir.

Sirius soluçou, E Nini estendeu suas mãos como se tentasse alcançar seu rosto. Ao não conseguir ela suspirou tristemente.

-Eu queria trazer o Eros aqui, mas com os dementadores eu não tenho coragem.. - Sirius olhou para ela e disse mais firme do que em muito tempo:

-Não traga o garoto aqui Nini, não venha também; Não é o lugar de vocês.

-Nem o seu Sirius, você é inocente. Aquele nojento do Pettigrew enganou á todos. - Sirius concordou e Nini assoprou o ar em volta dele, uma sonolência se apoderou do corpo magro e doente de Sirius.

Ele tentou detê-la, mas ao ouvir o suave murmurio de Emmeline em sua cabeça ele deixou de lutar:

-Não lute Six, deixe vir. - a voz de Aninia soou no final quando a inconsciência o pegava:

-Espero que isso lhe de um pouco de paz Sirius, estou tentando lhe dar um pouco de tempo com sua Emme.

O mundo em que estava era perfeito, não havia uma guerra. Não havia traição, não havia mortes. Era tudo perfeito.

Ele andava para todos os lados, procurando algo. Até que a viu, ela estava preciosa. Como na véspera de natal em que se fora para o mundo dos sonhos eternos.

Ela usava o mesmo vestido, as jóias, o sapato. E seus olhos castanho esverdeados brilhavam enquanto ela dizia:

-Meu amor. - ela o abraçou e ele a abraçou de volta chorando enquanto dizia seu mantra:

-Emme... Emme... - Emmeline sorriu para ele e o beijou suavemente nos lábios e disse docemente:

-É natal querido, não chore. É um momento de paz, alegria. - Ele concordou e a abraçou forte aspirando o doce cheiro dos cabelos quase negros de Emmeline, ela sorriu ao dizer calma:

-Mais rápido Sirius, Adhara e Lyncis odeiam esperar sabe. E Harry também adora o padrinho e com certeza quer ficar com ele um pouco, estamos esperando você á muito tempo.

Perto deles Régulos e uma garota loira extremamente feliz andavam de mãos dadas. Aninia, reconheceu Sirius tardiamente.

Assim que chegaram á uma bela e elegante casa, Sirius foi atacado por duas massas de cabelos pretos que o abraçavam e lhe davam vários beijos no rosto e diziam animadas:

-Papai! - suas filhas, suas filhas e de Emmeline. Seus olhos se encheram de água novamente e as abraçou e beijou com carinho. Emme ria deliciada com a bela cena.

Logo James aparecia abraçando Lily com Harry segurando a mão de ambos.

Sirius sorriu para seu irmão, James e o abraçou apertado e Lily sussurrou abraçando-o:

-Sentimos tanto á sua falta Sissi. - James concordou e disse com um sorriso nos lábios:

-É verdade Padfoot. Você não sabe o quanto fez falta. - Sirius concordou se abaixando e abraçando apertado Harry que devolveu o abraço forte.

Aquela era uma cena perfeita. Era o que deveria ter sido, era o que Sirius mais sonhava, mais desejava, mais queria.

-É natal Sirius, uma época de esperanças. - a voz de Emmeline lhe sussurrou no ouvido enquanto ele continuava perdido no local feliz onde Nini o enviara.

* * *

**N/N: **Bem devo dizer, que eu simplesmente adorei escrever essa fanfic, á tempos estou querendo escrever uma Sirius/Emmeline com ele em Azkaban.

Eu sei que é Natal e que supõe-se que a fic deveria ser mais feliz, só que eu só conseguia ter essa ideia.

Eu deixo claro desde já, que a fic é de presente pra minha querida _ane_ (irmã) á Manda.

Viu mana mair² eu escrevi sua fanfic do Sirius, espero que goste dela.

Ahh gente eu acho que já perceberam que eu nunca consigo deixar a Nini totalmente de fora, certo?

Bem gente, deixem review's ok? Mesmo que pra falar que está um lixo e que eu deveria fazer presentes de natal melhores, oks?

Beijos!

**1 Lily Evans.**

**Aninia Lily Pevensie Black.**


End file.
